Imágenes en movimiento
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Una de las últimas conversaciones entre Tomoyo y Eriol acerca del pasado. Precuela de "Para no olvidar", ubicado en el universo de XXXHolic.


**Advertencias:** Secuela de "Nueva infancia" y precuela de "Para no olvidar"

**IMÁGENES EN MOVIMIENTO**

Aquella tarde de verano, llovió como no llovió en años en Tomoeda. También, fue aquella tarde en que en esa colina Tomoyo discutió con Eriol de un modo que jamás lo había hecho. Por primera vez, ella pensó en dejarlo todo, y por primera vez él sintió el miedo de ser abandonado por alguien. Ella se echó a llorar en medio de la lluvia y el barro, y él, por amor, prefirió quebrar un par de reglas en vez de dejarla sufrir.  
Decidió decirle, más bien explicarle, mucho de lo que Clow siempre supo que pasaría. No todo, pero lo suficiente como para que ella entendiera su comportamiento distante ante la muerte de Sakura y su hijo. Tomoyo se calmó un poco, y se sentó bajo el gran árbol de cerezo. Ella y Eriol hablaron largo rato de muchas cosas, entre ellas de algo que normalmente nunca discutían.  
-¿Cómo es?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Tener los recuerdos de Clow.  
-Es… como una de tus películas. Puedes ver el registro de lo que ocurrió, pero no puedes ver las impresiones que tuviste en aquel momento, ni lo que esas cosas o personas te hicieron sentir. Son solamente imágenes en movimiento…  
Tomoyo guarda silencio, él sigue hablando.  
-Cuando Clow murió, solamente me transmitió sus poderes y los recuerdos necesarios para activarlos. Sin embargo, no sé más que tú sobre sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos… Hay cosas que Clow decidió mantener en privado, incluso de mí.  
Eriol observa los pétalos de cerezo desparramados sobre la hierba. Su esposa lo observa a él. Con los años de convivencia había aprendido a entender ese gesto de preocupación encubierta, ese gesto de soledad no demostrada, pero igual de dolorosa.  
-Sin embargo… con el paso del tiempo muchos recuerdos han sido reemplazados por las memorias de los sentimientos y vivencias de esta vida. Día a día, esas imágenes se van difuminando hasta que llegue el momento en que no recuerde nada de lo referente a Clow.  
Tomoyo Hiragizawa levanta la vista al cielo, lentamente comienza a limpiarse y aparecen las primeras estrellas del crepúsculo. Ella se recuesta sobre el regazo de su esposo, y susurra:  
-Perdóname.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por no saber entenderte lo suficiente…  
Eriol acaricia el largo cabello de su esposa; en realidad nunca había esperado que entendiese algo. Más bien solía pensar que si habían sido felices tanto tiempo, fue porque Tomoyo sabía lo suficiente como para aceptar que existe lo sobrenatural, y lo suficientemente poco como para entenderlo. Más que su belleza, su ternura o su inteligencia; su inocencia hizo siempre de ella su dama perfecta.  
Y él, que conocía perfectamente el alcance que podían tener las palabras en el destino de una persona; mejor dicho, aún sabiendo lo que las promesas ataban incluso más allá de la misma vida, pregunta:  
-Tomoyo, si yo me fuera… ¿me extrañarías?  
El tono en su voz preocupa a la mujer de ojos amatista.  
-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?  
-¿Y si yo muriera… me tendrías en tu memoria? ¿O solamente me convertirías en una imagen en movimiento?  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo te recordaría por siempre! ¡Nada de mi amor cambiaría, aunque pasaran mil años!  
-Entonces… creo que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme.

Esa fue una de las últimas conversaciones entre ellos dos.  
Fue allí también, en aquella colina en donde a las Mokonas les gustaba jugar, que el sacerdote y Tomoyo subieron para darle el último adiós a Eriol.  
Muy pocos asistieron al funeral, muy pocos estaban en condiciones de hacerlo; pero la reciente viuda sabía que de algún modo todos sus amigos estaba allí. Tomoyo se acerca a la lápida y pintó con tinta roja el nombre de su esposo, el cual permanecería así hasta el momento que a ella también le tocara reunirse con él en la otra vida.  
Pero, para su desgracia, ella ya sabía lo suficiente como para entender que quizás eso nunca ocurría.  
Fue en ese entonces que en su cabeza comenzó a formarse la idea de que tal vez no tuviera que ser así, que la muerte y la distancia no tenía porqué separarla de aquellos que ella amaba.  
Entonces la viuda Hiragizawa se puso al resguardo del árbol de cerezos, y le juró a la memoria de todos los que se habían ido que dedicaría todos los días de vida que le quedaran a hacer que ese adiós no fuera definitivo. También entendió que para cumplir ese objetivo, le esperarían largos años de sacrificio y aislamiento, hasta que encontrase la forma de volver a verlos.  
Alza la vista hacia la copa del árbol, sintiendo que su vida ha cambiado de modo irreversible, pero no le importa. Toca la madera del árbol más anciano de Tomoeda mientras las lágrimas recorren su cara; jurándole a todos aquellos que ella amaba y se habían ido que pasase lo que pasase, no los iba a olvidar jamás.

_Febrero de 2009 __  
__Hola a todos, una vez más otro fic de Tomoyo y Eriol, una pareja que en realidad empecé a escribir para entrar en un concurso de fics y a la altura de hoy se me ha vuelto mucho más interesante. Como habrán podido ver, la vida de Tomoyo no está muy feliz que digamos. Antes de que me odien, quiero decirle que esta es la precuela de mi nuevo fanfic "Para no olvidar", el cual será crossover con XXXHolic. Transcurre unos ocho años después, con Tomoyo volviendo a Japón para conocer a Watanuki, el chico por el cual Sakura sacrificó su vida y este fanfic viene a ser un punto de unión entre lo ocurrido en Nueva infancia (aunque no es imprescindible para entender la historia leerlo) y el nuevo fic. A su vez hay otra precuela, Árbol de Cerezos, en la sección de Holic. Pueden ver más detalles de la historia en mi blog Making the fic (ver en mi perfil la url) __  
__Como otro dato, les cuento que parte del espíritu de esta viñeta está basado en una canción de Suga Shikao, Manatsu no yoru no yume, la cual pueden escuchar en la version de esta historia en mi LJ (lo siento aquí no puedo poner links)Si bien el tema es el ending del live action de Death Note, creo que le pega mucho a Eriol. __  
__Un abrazo enorme y nos estamos viendo. __  
__Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
